Enjoying Invisibility
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Johnny Vincent isn't the only guy whose been cheated on during the holiday season and Jimmy Hopkins intends to let him know that one way or another. Jimmy/Johnny yet ANOTHER slash involving Johnny Vincent....xD LOL ONESHOT


_Ugh....this school is filled with nothing but useless jerks that ALWAYS need my help with something. Nobody can EVER help themselves anymore! Guh...whatever. It that throwback says I have to help his friend out, I'll do it. I still need to become friends with their leader so that I can prove that I'm the man in charge._

Jimmy was striding along on his way to New Coventry (actually just the underpass, that's where this mystery leader wanted to meet him at). Soon, whenever he had just barely gotten under the underpass, a medium volume voice spoke to him. "So you came". Jimmy turned around to a boy (obviously a greaser) who was taller than him and had his left ear pierced.

_Hmmm....this is Johnny Vincent? Well-duh, Jimmy.....who else would it be-your father?_

"Yep". Johnny stepped closer to Jimmy within this greeting. "You think I'm funny, don't you? A laughin' stock?". Jimmy had to fight the urge to let out a huge sigh.

_Great, another sexy psycho. And I thought Gary was enough! Hm-uh....wait what now?_

"Not really. I mean, you dress a little weird, but-". "Yeah? And everyone's laughin' at me. All of you, at ME!". The conversation at this point was going downhill fast. Johnny was going on about if Jimmy had had "her" and was tempted to get physically violent with Hopkins (he grabbed him, contemplating whether or not to hit him).

"_Have you had her_?!". Jimmy was very frustrated at this point and asked the greaser who he was talking about. It was revealed that he was talking about his skanky girlfriend, Lola. Jimmy pretty much decided to ignore everything else the greaser was saying and just focusing on how sexy he looked whenever he was angry.

_Man, if I wasn't dating Gord, I'd tap that sweet ass right now! Anything to get his mind off of that slut "Lola"._

And with this in mind, while absently answering Johnny (even though he didn't really keep up with the conversation too well), one thing he said really struck at Jimmy. "She's with that rich kid, Gord!". Jimmy was shocked to hear this, but he refused to let it show. "How do you know?".

_Wow, I don't even know her and I already hate Lola..._

Johnny stepped a bit closer to Jimmy. "Would you find out for me? I can't take the suspense". The attractive greaser moved in closer. "Meet me in the underpass in New Coventry tonight. We'll get evidence. Bring a camera and then we'll settle this...once and for all".

_Err....why? Why, why, why , why, WHY?! Why do I always have to do such stupid shit for everybody? Can't anybody do things for themselves anymore? And why's Gord all a sudden in the goddamn picture?!_

Johnny backed away from Jimmy and leaned up against the wall of the underpass, probably expecting Jimmy to leave and find Lola. With this in mind and the wonder if Gord actually was cheating, Jimmy hurried into town. After about five minutes of searching, Jimmy eventually found them. Gord was holding hands with a tall, attractive girl wearing leather and her hair was red just a bit above her shoulders.

_I can't believe..-he-...grrrr.....the SONUVABITCH! I oughta kick his rich ass now and just leave him facedown in the fucking snow!_

Jimmy angrily got his camera and snapped three photos (one of them holding hands, one of Gord giving her flowers and the other one of them making out). Once convinced, he returned to Johnny, who was still standing under the underpass to New Coventry. "Here you go Johnny, Lola's a bit of a slut if you ask me". Johnny started throwing a hissy fit, shooting small rants out like, "Oh, I knew it, I JUST _KNEW_ IT!!".

Johnny handed Jimmy some money and started to walk away. "Hey Johnny, we're you going?". Johnny, red faced, turned to face the boy. "I'm going for a walk or maybe a drink or two. I can't believe that _bitch_ did this to me!".

Jimmy thought for a second and then smiled. "Johnny, I know how to cheer you up. Come, follow me". Johnny, looking slightly puzzled, obliged. Jimmy let him to behind the palm tree at the In And Out Motel.

"'ight, Jimmy. Why'd you lead me here?". Jimmy turned around and, without warning, pushed Johnny into the tree (pinning his arms) and kissed him hard on the lips. Jimmy expected the greaser to break the kiss and smack him, but he didn't. Instead, Jimmy had to break the kiss.

"You aren't the only one that's been cheated on. Gord cheated on me with your slut". Johnny's eyebrows rose, but he remained absolutely speechless for about a good minute in a half before speaking again. "_Really_?". Jimmy nodded.

"So, I say we cheat back". Johnny barely protested. "_Me_?! _Cheat_?! I can't do that to the love of my life!". Jimmy kissed him again and then broke it, replying with, "Oh yes you can."

Jimmy brushed his lips against Johnny's again. He was just surprised that Johnny hadn't pushed him back yet, stating something like, "I'm not gay!". Instead, Johnny's tongue made it's way onto Jimmy's as they caressed each other. Things started to get a bit frisky whenever Jimmy placed his warm hand under Johnny's polo and rubbed his torso, causing him to let out a quiet whimper.

Soon, Jimmy broke their kiss and started to crouch down. "Hey, wait a sec!". Jimmy looked up as Johnny pushed him onto the ground. Johnny stepped over him and crouched down to where he was crouching over Jimmy's waist.

He placed a gloved hand on Jimmy hot chest. "Allow me". Johnny unzipped Jimmy was he couched down lower. Soon, the overwhelming sense of pleasure took over Jimmy's mind as he closed his eyes, nearly losing consciousness.

"JOHNNY VINCENT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!". The moment was interrupted by a pissed Lola Lombardi and an angry Gord Vendome behind her. "James!! What is the meaning of this?!?". The two had caught the two boys in the most awkward position they had ever seen up close.

Jimmy was lying on his back in the snow and Johnny was over him, sucking on......"Johnny, get that out of your mouth right now!!". Jimmy felt very uncomfortable right now. He felt so...exposed.

Johnny felt like a faggot for being the one performing the sex act. Perhaps he was a faggot? He definitely knew that he didn't want to stop just because his soon-to-be ex girlfriend told him to. So, he kept James in his mouth despite the evil glares he was receiving from the two original cheaters.

Jimmy barely opened his eyes and turned his head to Gord. "Gord....we're through." Gord's mouth dropped and, not knowing what else to do, he ran off ranting about how stupid poor people were. Lola turned back to Johnny, who was still performing the sex act on Jimmy.

"Well Johnny? You know something? We're through, too! I can't believe you just....that you're some kind of...ugh!". Johnny replied by simply flipping her the bird. Now Lola's mouth dropped and she ran off crying. Whenever they were finally gone, the two boys continued the fun that they had already started.

------------------------------------------------

I'm still never going to understand why it's so fun to make Johnny like boys in these fics...*scratches temple in hopes of figuring it out...but epically fails in doing so* Oh well!! I hope you enjoyed anyway! :D


End file.
